Chase Morton
| cityofbirth = Cape Wells | countryofbirth = St. Gregory | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Bonneville United | clubnumber = 9 | youthyears = 2002-2011 | youthclubs = Manorham | years = 2011-2015 2015- | clubs = Manorham Bonneville United | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = 2014- | nationalteam = St. Gregory | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }}Chase Andrew Morton (born March 29, 1992) is a Gregorian footballer who plays as a striker for League A club Bonneville United after beginning his career at Manorham. He also represents his country with the St. Gregory national team. He is the son of Andy Morton, also a former Manorham forward, and is the first-ever second generation player in the SGFA professional leagues. Early life Morton was born in Cape Wells while his father was playing for Manorham. The club won their third (and to date, last) League A championship two months after Chase was born. He was groomed into football from an early age, first playing for a local team in Cape Wells at age 5. At age 10, he joined the Manorham Academy and began playing in the club's youth program. Club career Manorham Morton made his first appearance for Manorham's reserves team in October 2008. The club won the SGFA Reserve League championship in 2009-10 with Morton having earned a regular spot in the starting eleven. In the summer of 2011, Morton was promoted to the first team. He made his debut on opening day of the 2011-12 season in a 2-2 draw with Banks City. In 2013-14, Morton led the club with 11 goals despite missing 7 games due to a recurring calf injury. He was named to the 2014 SGFA All-Star Game at the end of the season. Morton struggled from the beginning of 2014-15 and was benched just four weeks into the season in favor of Dane Archer. He did not record his first goal of the season until January 17, 2015, in a 3-1 loss to Bonneville United. He scored just 4 goals all season and did not return to the starting lineup until March 14, when both Archer and Richard Sandoval were injured. Bonneville United On June 1, 2015, following the final matchday of the 2014-15 League A season, the newspaper Le Journal de Bonneville reported that Bonneville United were seeking to sign Morton to replace Pavlo Ponomarenko, who was out of contract and unlikely to be returning to the club. Morton and United announced the move via their respective Twitter accounts on June 4. On July 18, Morton made his United debut when he started in a preseason friendly against Premier League club A.F.C. Bournemouth. Morton assisted on the only goal in the match, scored by Zane Brackney, to give United a 1-0 win. In the 2015 SGFA Shield against FC Chapman on October 3, Morton came on at half-time, replacing starting striker Greg Holloway. Morton scored United's only goal in the match as Chapman won 4-1. Morton was named to United's starting eleven for the first time on November 21 for a league match against Little Rouge as Holloway was ruled out with an illness. Morton took full advantage of his opportunity, scoring twice in four minutes before half-time (the first from a penalty) and then once more early in the second half to complete his first hat-trick for United and seal a 3-0 victory. On January 30, 2016, Morton scored with 11 minutes remaining to give United a 1-0 win over New Castle in the Bonneville derby. Category:Player pages Category:Bonneville United F.C. players Category:Manorham F.C. players Category:St. Gregory national team players Category:People from Cape Wells